


like an indian summer

by sadonsundays



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadonsundays/pseuds/sadonsundays
Summary: Josh smiles so wide his eyes squint.Tyler loves that smile.





	like an indian summer

**Author's Note:**

> title from "thinking of you" by katy perry

It’s the middle of the night. Tyler wakes from a nightmare, sweaty and shaking. A wave of nausea washes over him as he remembers the violent nature of the dream.

“Josh,” he croaks, reaching around.

It’s silent for a second before Tyler hears any movement. 

“Tyler?” Josh says, groggy.

Relief floods Tyler’s heart at the sound of his voice.

“Josh,” he whispers, urgent. 

Tyler feels a hand brush his arm.

“C’mere,” Josh mumbles.

Tyler moves towards him on the other side of the bed, clinging to his chest once he reaches him.

“Bad dream?” Josh asks.

“Yeah,” Tyler mutters, squeezing him.

“I’m sorry, Ty. What do you need?”

Tyler closes his eyes as he answers, “You.”

Josh reaches down, pulling Tyler on top of him.

“You have me.”

Tyler’s hands roam Josh’s warm, bare chest, a feeing of comfort already settling in his skin as Josh touches him back.

“I️ want to forget it, Josh,” he quietly says.

“Oh Tyler,” Josh replies, pain evident in his voice, “I’m so sorry.”

Josh moves up, situating Tyler in his lap as he hugs him tightly.

“It’s okay, you’re okay.”

“Josh,” Tyler’s voice breaks, tears collecting his eyes as Josh squeezes his waist.

“Shhh,” Josh coos.

“I- I can’t...it’s- so much-“

Josh presses his lips to his temple softly.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Tyler’s heart constricts at the thought. 

“No.”

Josh pulls him even closer, kisses the underside of his jaw.

“Breathe in, Ty.”

Tyler closes his eyes and does as he’s told. When he releases he presses his lips to Josh’s forehead, panic easing in his chest.

“I’m here.”

Tyler opens his eyes. Tyler knows. 

Josh kisses his neck, his cheek, his upper lip.

He holds him.

Tyler still shakes.

“Think of the sun,” Josh whispers, “think happy thoughts.”

Tyler thinks. Tyler remembers.

He remembers riding bikes with Zach along the creek trail, laughing along to some stupid joke they’d heard on TV.

He remembers meeting Josh for the first time, aching to spend more time with him alone but not being brave enough to ask first. 

He remembers hiding in his closet with a rubberband in the middle of the night, eyes sore and throat scratched— feeling hopeless. He remembers the sunlight shining behind his dad as he leaned down and picked Tyler up.

“It’ll be okay, get some rest,” he told him as he tucked Tyler back into his bed.

His heart hurts thinking of his dad.

He cries.

Josh hears him. Josh understands. 

“I️t’s okay,” he soothes, “It’s alright, you’re alright...”

Josh moves until they’re both laying down again, spooning up against Tyler’s back.

It’s calming, safe.

“Want to talk?”

Tyler shakes his head.

“Okay, Ty.”

Tyler finally stops shaking, eventually falling back asleep to the sound of Josh breathing. In the morning, he wakes before him and leaves the room.

It’s Sunday.

For the longest time he used to sleep most of Sunday away, too used to waking alone.

Sometimes he’d wish he never woke at all.

Tyler hates Sundays.

His eyelids are heavy and sore from crying. His head is a mess. There’s a slight pressure pushing against his forehead. 

He feels dehydrated, hungover.

As he pours himself water he thinks of calling his dad, wonders what he’s up to today.

He misses his family. 

“Hey,” comes a low voice, sounding exhausted.

Tyler turns and smiles, “Hey.”

His heart rate increases as he notices Josh is still shirtless, chest slightly flushed from the warmth of their covers.

Heat instantly floods Tyler’s cheeks as he thinks about yesterday morning and what they’d done...

He can still feel Josh gripping his hips, possessive and sure. He can hear Josh panting, breathless, as he confessed he wanted to fuck Tyler. He can see his hands spread over Josh’s chest, wanting to take all he had to give him.

Tyler licks his lips, suddenly finding it hard to stand.

They’d never gotten off together before but it felt so natural to do so. 

They still hadn’t talked about it.

Between interviews and rehearsals they just didn’t have time to address what happened. Though if Tyler really takes the time to think about it it’s not all that surprising that their chemistry finally boiled over. Close quarters and late night conversations turning to cuddle sessions had them pointing this way for awhile.

Tyler would be lying if he said he didn’t want it.

Josh looks at the ground, brings his hands up to rub at his eyes as he yawns.

Tyler wants him closer.

“Josh,” he whispers, shy.

Josh looks up with a grin, bleary eyed with wild hair. He makes his way over to an ever-increasing flustered Tyler, surely noticing his growing arousal but choosing not to comment on it like the gentleman he is.

Tyler stills wraps his arms around himself, self-conscious and nervous.

Josh places his hands on his arms, unwraps them anyway. 

“How are you feeling?” He asks.

“Fine,” Tyler lies.

“Tell the truth.”

Tyler looks down.

“Shaky,” he confesses, quiet.

Josh wraps his arms around him, holds him tight.

The scent of him calms Tyler immediately and he can’t help but place the tip of his nose to Josh’s throat, breathing deeply.

Josh presses his lips to Tyler’s temple softly, seemingly his favorite place to kiss and Tyler can’t complain. Everything always feels so intimate with Josh and this is no different, just another layer added to their relationship.

Though Tyler wonders if that’s even what this is.

“Stop thinking,” Josh mutters into his hair, “come back to bed?”

Tyler’s blush grows warmer as he thinks of what they may do if they go back to bed. He’s unsure what he wants.

“Hey,” Josh says then, concern laced in his voice, “I just meant—you didn’t sleep much last night. And we have the day off, so...nap?”

He sounds so earnest and sweet, as if Tyler could ever deny him any request. 

“That sounds amazing,” Tyler admits as he steps back.

Josh smiles at him as he reaches out a hand, “Follow me.”

They make their way back towards the bedroom, Tyler’s heart thumping uncontrollably the closer they get. 

He’s still somewhat aroused, watching the muscles move on Josh’s back only adding to the affect.

Once they reach the bed Josh dives back in, snuggling under the covers immediately and grasping onto them tight.

“Oh, okay, you gonna hog those?” Tyler teases lightly.

“Maybe,” Josh responds, “if you don’t get your cute self in here soon.”

Tyler blushes, feels like light radiates out of his pores as he climbs in next to Josh.

He doesn’t immediately lie down, choosing instead to stare.

It should probably be weird, but it’s not.

“Hey,” he says.

It’s like he’s watching someone else as his hand lifts to caress Josh’s face, tender.

“Tyler...”

Tyler smiles at him.

He smiles back.

“This is easy,” Tyler tells him.

Josh nods. He understands.

“Yesterday—“ Josh begins.

Tyler brushes a hand through blue strands as he repeats, “Yesterday—?”

Josh lifts his hand to join Tyler’s in his hair, tangling his fingers through until they’re holding hands on top of the mattress. 

“Was that okay? I mean, we haven’t talked about it...”

Josh sounds so anxious, Tyler feels for him immediately. 

“Yes,” he answers without hesitation.

“Really?”

“Yes,” Tyler says, louder— certain in his clarity.

Josh smiles so wide his eyes squint.

Tyler loves that smile.

“We can talk about it if you need to,” Tyler elaborates, “but do we need to? I mean...”

He trails off, looks away as he tries to find the right words.

“It’s been coming for awhile?” Josh supplies.

Tyler looks down, closes his eyes as he answers, “Exactly.”

“Will you come down here?”

Tyler sighs, rolling his eyes and appearing annoyed. 

“Oh, so you don’t want a cuddle?” Josh asks with a hint of laughter.

Tyler breaks face, giggling as he moves down.

He settles facing Josh, smile soft and so sincere.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Please,” Josh breathes.

Tyler closes his eyes and kisses him gently.

Josh’s lips are chapped, likely dry from never drinking enough water. Tyler can’t get enough. He noses at Josh, but just then his heart expands— it’s overwhelming.

Tyler’s suddenly scared to go for more.

So Josh does.

His hand trails down Tyler’s side, rubbing gently as he coaxes Tyler’s mouth open with his tongue. 

Tyler whines, quiet, as Josh’s tongue gently brushes against his. Tyler tilts his head to allow him in deeper, needing this contact, this connection.

Josh can tell, he moves quickly but carefully over him, bracketing Tyler in with his elbows.

He breaks their kiss, panting as he asks, “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Tyler breathes, “just overwhelmed.”

Josh kisses him again, has him feeling safe in the warmth of his arms.

Tyler closes his eyes, runs his hands over Josh’s defined chest as they exchange breath. Everything is quiet. Tyler’s heart pounds.

“You’re my best friend,” he says.

“You’re mine,” Josh responds with a smile.

“I don’t want us to change,” Tyler confesses, unsure.

Josh brings a hand up to his face, cups his cheek carefully as he whispers, “We won’t.”

Tyler looks at him, really looks at him.

There is no doubt in his eyes.

“Relationships change people, change friendships,” Tyler pushes. Then he pauses.

In school, Tyler was interrupted so much he eventually stopped speaking up. He didn’t want to say something just for someone to talk over him. Josh doesn’t do this with Tyler. 

Josh waits. 

They are so in sync. 

Tyler takes a deep breath before voicing his fear.

“If we do...this...I don’t want to lose my best friend.”

Josh smiles, open and earnest and so warm. He runs a hand through Tyler’s hair as he tells him, “You don’t always have to lose something in order to gain.”

He continues, “Haven’t you ever heard of friends falling in love? I don’t think it hurts...I think it works. Because it’s easy.”

Josh grins as he says the last bit, repeating Tyler’s earlier thoughts.

Tyler smiles so wide his jaw hurts, eyes watering as he looks at Josh. His partner, his band mate, his best friend. 

The reason he wasn’t alone this Sunday morning.

He leans up to kiss Josh.

Josh kisses back.

**Author's Note:**

> in honor of tyler joseph's 29th. i hope he spent it with josh and jenna


End file.
